Olive Doyle
Olive Doyle is a human computer. Thanks to her eidetic memory, everything she’s ever read, heard, or seen is permanently etched into her brain. Unfortunately, there are some things she would rather forget. Olive, always ready with a fact about pretty much everything, is somewhat of an over-thinker. She’d much rather hide in the safety of the A.N.T. Farm, but her new best friend Chyna, is not going to let that happen. Olive is portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Personality Olive is a very organized and intelligent person. She is disgusted by disorganization which leads up to her marking things in alphabetical order. Usually, she is afraid of the older students and refuses to bond with them. Some people find her annoying due to her shouting out random facts and her constant talkative nature. She is seen to be sometimes manipulative. She can be oblivious to the most obvious things. She has shown a insterst in things, most students find boring, such as Calculas and homework. She is also somewhat arrogant and prideful, as well as times being agressive to others. She also over reacts to things, and can be both childish and mature, having a uneasy balance between the two, easily slipping from one to the other. Aprearance Olive has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and peach-colored skin. She has gotten bangs since season 2 arrived. She wears quite babyish clothes and claims that she needs to update her style, also noted by Lexi. She often wears floral patterns and pastel colors. She also owns a lot of girly skirts and cardigans. Relationships with Main Characters Chyna Parks ''(2011-present; best friend)'' Olive and Chyna are best friends. Olive was the first A.N.T. to intentionally approach Chyna when she's new. They often refer to each other as best friends. They seem to be very close, however, Chyna always has to help Olive break out of her shell due to her tendency to shy away from things. They care about each other and don't want to hurt the other. 'Fletcher Quimby ''(Unknown-present; best friend; crush - see in EndurANTs) It unknown how long Olive and Fletcher have known each other. They seem to be friends before Chyna arrives. They appear to be good friends and have known each other for a long time despite their occasional sarcastic attitudes toward each other. Olive had imagined Fletcher in a play she wanted for a long time. It is shown that Olive supports Fletcher's feelings for Chyna as when Fletcher suggests getting married, she asked if she could be a bridesmaid. It is hinted that she has a crush on him, and Olive said "I tease him because I love him," admitting to loving Fletcher.(in EndurANTs) '''Lexi Reed ''(Unknown-present; frenemies) Olive and Lexi do not appear to be very fond of each other. Lexi tends to use Olive a lot like when she turned in Olive's cheer as her report. Also, she uses Olive by pretending to be nice to her just so she could get on the front cover of the school newspaper. Olive is scared of Lexi and respects her position in the school's hierarchy. Lexi is very friendly towards Olive so that she can get on the cover of the school paper. During this time, Olive seems to stand up to Lexi a bit more. 'Cameron Parks''(2011-present; locker neighbors) Olive and Cameron are locker neighbours. They've only appeared to be talking to each other when Chyna arrives, but it's possible they've encountered before that since they were still going to the same school. Cameron says he thinks Olive is annoying. However, Olive appears to like Cameron as a friend and has a very positive attitude towards him. 'Angust Chestnut Angus has a big crush on Olive. However, Olive doesn't appear to have those same feelings for him. Angus seems very protective of Olive. An example of that is when Olive was flirting with Keith and Angus hit him with his wheelchair. 'Paisley Hounstooth' Olive and Paisley seem to be friends. Olive is worried when Paisley chokes on a meatball. Olive wants to interview Paisley for an article in the school paper. Paisley seems to like Olive. They are partners on a gameshow in L.A. Paisley is very friendly towards Olive. Trivia *It was mentioned in The PhANTom Locker that Olive is afraid of dust, ghosts, vampires, witches, zombies, leprechauns, giraffes, double-decker buses, balloons, curly fries, birthmarks, and disorganization. However, she isn't afraid of spiders. In StudANT Council, she says she is also scared of heights, mirrors, and balls. *In StudANT Council, she remembers what she wore for her 3rd birthday. *In ParticipANTs, she mentions that she is a feminist. *In SciANTs Fair, Olive states that she has gotten 67 straight A's in a row. *In SciANTs Fair it is shown she can speak Japanese. In CANTonese Style Cuisine she shows she can also speak Chinese. *Her A.N.T. Pad cover was a butterfly, but it was later shown to be a picture of a brain. *In Bad RomANTs it was revealed that she is the photographer for the school newspaper. *In ReplicANT, Olive's middle name is revealed to be Daphne. *In ReplicANT, she easily memorizes all of the Donkey King computer scripts. *In cANTonese Style Cuisine, she states that she remembers the day she was born. *Olive seems to love stuffed animals because she has a stuffed frog and a bunny bag. *Olive seems to like dressing up because she has been seen wearing many disguises. (See Running Gags) *In Slumber Party ANTics, Olive is shown to do crazy stuff in her sleep that involve inpersonating a rooster, dancing to music, playing golf, ect. *In You're the One That I WANT, it is revealed that Olive's dream play is about an Austrian family stuck in an elevator. *In Slumber Party ANTics, it was seen/reffered that Olive is a terrible sleeper, as in she constantly moves around and distructs the peace in her sleep. *In Body of EvidANTs, it is revealed that Olive has a flurbot named Hegel-- and it's been her "loyal companion" since she was three. *In InfANT, it is revealed her parents made her enrole in the A.N.T Program. *In InfANT, it is revealed that she is the youngest member of Mensa. *Her locker is filled with books and hand-made items as shown here . *She can play the accordian, and does so in her sleep. *She can knit, and sleep-knits. *In You're the One That I WANT it is revealed she thinks every rap should end in "Holla!". This can also be seen in StudANT Council and PerformANTs. *She may be good at video games when she surpasses Cameron's high score in Donkey King and would have won a Donkey King competition if the blackout not happened. *She,along with Paisley, was in the game show The Brainy Bunch. *Her catch-phrase is "Interesting factoid...".